A polymer compound can be obtained by polymerization of one or combination of two or more of polymerizable compounds such as (meth)acrylic acids and their derivatives as monomer components or by polycondensation of compounds having a dicarboxylic acid or compounds having an amino group and a carboxylic group within the molecules.
The characteristics of the polymer compound can vary widely depending on the monomer compounds used as constituent materials or their combinations. Hence, it is necessary to take into consideration such combinations of monomer compounds used as constituent materials or provision of novel monomer compounds for use as constituent materials in order to obtain polymer compounds having new characteristics or polymer compounds having some of their known characteristics improved. To provide novel monomer compounds, known compounds may be chemically modified at specific sites or polymerizable functional groups may be added.
Triptycene is an aromatic hydrocarbon having a paddle wheel-like structure in which three benzene rings are arranged in a manner similar to paddles of a paddle wheel to give D3h symmetry. Because of such a structure, application of triptycene in various functional materials has been contemplated. Several triptycene derivatives that have a triptycene structure (skeleton) are also known.
Among known such compounds are, for example, compounds formed by ring fusion of triptycene skeleton with further other ring structures (See Patent Document 1 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), optically active triptycene derivatives obtained by asymmetric acylation with enzymes (See Patent Document 2 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), and optically active triptycene derivatives obtained by reacting a mixture of optical isomers of a triptycene derivative having hydrolyzable functional groups with a hydrolase capable of asymmetric hydrolysis (See Patent Document 3 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Also known are a photoresist substrate and a photoresist composition in which a triptycene derivative with a specific structure are oriented (See Patent Document 4 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety); a triptycene ring-containing liquid crystal compound that exhibits a good compatibility with other liquid crystal compounds, has a small phase shift or a small chromatic dispersion of optical anisotropy, and has polymerizability (See Patent Document 5 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety); a triptycene group-containing polymer electroluminescence material having, optionally substituted, vinylene group, ethynylene group, arylene group, heteroarylene group and spirobifluorene group (See Patent Document 6 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety); a triptycene-containing compound that is one of compounds having a polymerizable group and a 1,4-dimethylenecyclohexane backbone, and that has a liquid crystal phase and exhibits a good compatibility with other liquid crystal compounds and organic solvents (See Patent Document 7 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety); and a triptycene-containing compound that is one of liquid crystal display element compounds that are composed of a photopolymerizable monomer and/or oligomer selected from a polyimide consisting of a diamine and a tetracarboxylic acid dianhydride or a polyamic acid derivative, a precursor of the polyimide (See Patent Document 8 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Further known is a triptycene derivative having a structure consisting of a barrelene having a plurality of unsaturated polymerizable functional groups attached thereto, including a triple bond-containing functional group and a double bond-containing functional group (See Patent Document 9 below, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).